The Easiest Way To Forget Thunder
by Read.Live.Vocaloid
Summary: Rin has been afraid of thunderstorms ever since she can remember, so as a terrible one wakes her up at night, she seeks out her twin, Len, for comfort. But, hey, the Kagamine twins have always had a knack for being random. "Rin, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want a rabbit!""Yeah! Rin's my second liver!""Those sappy animes are starting to affect me" RinxLen Rin's POV


Dedicated to onlymecapde; if you like RinxLen, go read her. She's awesome.

I recommend, as always, to listen to this while reading it'll set the mood (lyrics have NOTHING TO DO with the plot; I don't even know them xD):

www. youtube watch?v= aoqsGA1tBqs (remember to erase the spaces)

And, last but not least, if you see any typos or anything written... awkwardly, don't hesitate to tell me! And thanks again, Fliers :) (if you like MikuxLuka, she's the best you could ever ask for! Do yourself a favor and go check her stories out!).

Enjoy.

* * *

Of Thunderstorms And Random Thoughts

Boom.

I grunted. Everything sounded so far away, like if I were under water.

Light, then darkness again.

Why was it I was happier in the darkness? Why was it I rebuffed light?

Boom.

It sounded louder now.

I pressed my eyes, willing them to stay close.

Pit, pat, pit, pat.

I brought my hands to my ears, trying to block the annoying repetitiveness of that horrid sound.

Splash, splash, splash.

I threw my pillow above my head. "Go away!" I yelled into it.

_Crack!_

I stood up.

Thunder. That'd been the noise.

A sudden strike of lightning caused me to jump and yelp.

I instinctively reached to my right. No Len.

I started to panic. The rain pounded louder on the roof.

I felt tears leak out of my eyes. _Why a storm? Why now? Why me? _I asked myself.

Lightning came entwined with thunder, and they made me yelp.

_Len! Where are you when I need you now?_

Then it hit me like a glass of cold water. He'd moved out almost a year ago.

Thunder signaled the start of the flashback to one of my least pleasant memories.

_Len and I were going down to get breakfast, just like we would've any other day._

"_Hey you guys," a drunk Meiko had slurred when we entered the kitchen. "Aren't you about to turn sixteen? Isn't that too old to still sleep together?"_

_Everyone'd turned to Meiko, and all the other Vocaloids had shot her silencing death glares._

_She, in her drunken state, had simply ignored them, gotten up, and gotten out._

_Kaito had sighed and gone out after her; Meiko was like a little sister to him. A little sister that usually mocked him and that tended to push his buttons, but a little sister he held affection towards, nonetheless._

"_We don't mean you have to get a room each," Luka said sweetly. She may have a short temper, but her motherly instinct was superb. "We just think that, due to the age you're at, you may want to have some space. Change ambience for a bit. It could be healthy for both of you."_

_Len and I had looked into each other's eyes. Healthy? Ha._

"_You could just try." She finished, looking at us._

_Len and I held gazes and simultaneously sighed, giving in to her benevolence- Luka was one of those people that was just so good to everyone -well, except Gakupo, anyway- that you found yourself unable to say no to her and always caving in to her wishes._

"_Fine," Len said. "Trying can't hurt."_

_Luka smiled. "Okay, but if you really want to start sharing a room again, simply say so."_

_We both nodded._

_By the end of that week Len had been grabbing the last of his belongings to take to his new room, which was, mercifully, just across from mine._

_He turned to look at me and I'd seen heartbreak in the deepest corner of his eyes. No, he wasn't shallow, he was just good at hiding his emotions- they were barely noticeable by nature._

_But I always got to them._

_He sighed. "I hate doing this Rin," he whispered, his voice becoming barely audible. "But, hey, maybe it'll be better…" he sounded just as convinced at that as I was. Zero. "Well, at least we can say we tried." He finished, shrugging._

_I'd simply nodded. If I'd spoken he would have heard the tears in my voice. _

"_Well, it's getting late. I have to go." He said, after a while. Sadness was obvious in his voice._

_I'd nodded and turned my head, unable to even look him in the eye. I knew the contained tears would've flooded._

_Suddenly his arms, his perfect, soft, warm arms, were around me, gripping me tightly and pulling me close to his body._

_I was flabbergastered. No other word could have described it. I'd felt my cheeks redden and my heartbeat ascend to a pace I could only accomplish by doing serious exercise._

_In that moment when he'd held me close, everything had clicked. Suddenly, for a fleeting moment, the world had been in a perfect state. At peace. I'd been at ease. I'd been happy._

_But to my great sorrow, that fleeting moment ended._

_And he'd left, no words great enough to contain our shared sorrow, or great grief._

_The moment my door closed behind him, I fell to the bed, pushed down by the weight of the world. By the weight of his leave._

_I cried, left a couple of salty drops on my pillow._

_Why? Why was it so hard? Why was I incomplete when he was gone?_

_Because a part me was leaving with him. _He _was a part of me._

_I smiled, even though it tasted bittersweet, a happy memory having abruptly replayed in my mind. A little blonde boy fervently pronouncing that Rin was a part of him, like an organ. _"Yeah! Rin's my second liver!"_ I could practically hear his cheery voice exclaim._

Thunder shook me out of my memories.

Woah, a flashback inside a flash back? That was a first.

A sudden bolt of lightning made my hairs stand on their ends.

Okay, if I wanted to make it out of this storm alive and with a bit of my sanity -which was important to maintain, due to the fact that there was so little left of it-, I needed Len.

So I stood up, opened my door and walked the three short steps –well, more like giant leaps- that separated my room from his.

I bit my lip and stood uneasily before the imposing door.

I'd almost never been in his room. I mean, things had been normal between us and all, but hanging out in either of our rooms was just a cruel way of reminding ourselves that we weren't at arm's reach anymore.

For a second, I was nervous. Very nervous. Fidgety too. _Psh, those sappy romance/family/comedy animes really _are _starting to affect me._

And, at that moment, I totally noticed I had writing potential, 'cause my thoughts went all _'To knock or not to knock? To return to thy sleeping chamber or to watcheth thy television… eth?'_ Totally Hamlet material.

I swear I didn't understand the big fuss everyone made over writing old-styled; all you had to do was add two 'thy's' three 'eth's' at the end of some words, put in some long, fancy-sounding adjectives and write it opposite of how you would've normally written it: the sky was blue- Blueth filled thy never-ending of appearance, manumit, sanguine celestial sphere.

See? Easy enough- I bet people wouldn't even notice I'd taken less than a minute to write that. I also bet a good seventy three point five percent of them wouldn't understand half the words I used. I blame the bet I got in with Gumi once, to see who could read the whole dictionary first.

... She only won because she used coffee to keep her awake! And that's totally cheating!

A crackling round of thunder snapped me out of my reveries.

Holy sh- had Len heard my little internal speech of becoming an antique-ish author I would've made sure to rub in his face how I'd beaten his level of randomness.

You see, Len's always been… weird. Sometimes he spoke his thoughts out loud, or talked in his sleep, and _believe me_, whatever came out of there had no sense. Zero. Zit. Niet. It was totally random. You could be talking about how cucumbers' prices were so high nowadays (they're crazy high! Haven't you noticed? Lily's been bummed, saying she can't do some facial thing as often as she'd like…) and the boy would come out saying about how he remembered that once, when he was little, he'd chewed on a plastic spoon and it'd tasted like chicken.

I mean, what the hell?

And then you'd ask just exactly how _that_ had come up in the conversation and he'd simply say that he saw a plastic spoon in the counter and remembered. You'd then remark how that _still_ made no sense and he'd furrow his brows and look at you with concern and amazement as if _you_ were the insane one!

So ever since I can remember, I've always competed with him to see who can be more random naturally.

… He usually won. But, I'm still on it!

_Crack! Splash!_

The forbidding noises made chills run up my spince.

It was then that I came conscious to the fact that my dilemma still remained. I rolled my eyes, I felt like one of those typical teen girls in those over-romantic books my classmates would swoon about.

I had to learn to get over Len's help.

I determinately took a step back.

I had to man up and forget my irrational fear of thunderstorms.

I took a second step towards my room and away from Len's save cocoon.

I had to-!

An eerily loud thunder combined with a powerful flash of electric white light and a ferocious pounding of rain above me made me lose my train of thoughts and whimper helplessly.

Screw this.

I reached out, opened the door and stepped in, not bothering on knocking.

Lightning let me see clearly for a few seconds.

Len was sprawled on his bed, immerse in a deep slumber.

I could only barely detail his peaceful, angelic face before all went dark.

God, he was so beautiful I could've stayed there looking at him forev-

Thunder cracked, making me whimper.

So I ran to his bed, crouched down, and shook him awake. Part of me was guilty for waking him- he'd looked so at ease. But lightning soon shook that slight feeling of guilt away.

"Len!" I whisper-yelled. Ha, it was so fun to do that, your voice sounded like you were yelling, but it came out as a whisper.

He groaned.

I gripped his arm and shook harder.

"Len!" I whisper-yelled once more.

He started moaning unintelligible things and his eyes barely opened a slit.

His gaze focused on my face and annoyance suddenly washed through his features.

"Rin," he whispered groggily, annoyance clear on his voice too. "How many times do I have to tell you? I _don't_ want a rabbit."

WTF?

… Maybe I really couldn't beat his level of randomness.

Thunder erased any trace of my curiosity.

I sobbed inwardly and tears rolled down my face.

That seemed to finally awaken him.

"Rin?" he said, sitting up. "What's-?"

Thunder cracked yet again, earning a whimper from my mouth.

"Damn it." He whispered. "Come here." He crossed his legs and pulled the blankets off of him, yet he kept them clasped in his right hand. He held his arms out, motioning for me to get inside them.

Lightning struck and I saw him clearly.

Since when did he sleep without a shirt on? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't about to let an opportunity to get in his arms slip, not for something like a shirt. Or well, the lack of one, actually.

So I got on the bed, crawled onto his lap and placed my whole body in his arms.

His soft, warm arms had closed around me, bringing the blanket along with them and holding me tightly to his chest. They were leaner now, sharper, I noticed. Looks like he'd started growing some muscle.

His chest felt like that too, it was still the soft, warm chest I'd always cried into during storms as a child, yet it was leaner, more pronounced. Although it still maintained some childishness.

The corners of my mouth lifted upwards. I've always felt protected in his embrace.

Thunder now came impaired with lightning, each sounding terrible and destructive.

I dug my face in his chest and whimpered, another round of tears slipping out.

He leaned back into a horizontal position, putting our combined weight wholly on the mattress and buried his face in my hair. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

I've never liked shivering; it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here." He whispered against my scalp, earning a new wave of shivers.

God, I _really_ hate shivering. It was uncomfortable, could become awkward (I don't even want to _talk_ about that time in fifth grade) and made you feel like your body wasn't in your control, but in another person's.

No, I do _not_ like shivering. _At all._

"Want to stay here for the night? Or would you rather I went to your room?" I liked how he automatically rolled out the possibility of us sleeping apart.

I smiled against his chest and I felt him smile against my scalp too.

"What's so funny all of a sudden?" he gently whispered.

Yet again, I shivered.

Well, shit, I was now feeling pity for all Jell-O's around the world- it must be hell to always be shaking back and forth!

"I'm smiling," I said, my voiced coming out muffled against his chest. "Because I like how you never gave the option of us spending the night apart."

He laughed, and I found myself enjoying the vibrations his laughter sent through his chest. I got as close to his chest as was possible, wanting to feel those vibrations through my whole body.

"Burying yourself a hole down there?" he asked. I giggled.

"Yes. I'll be living here from now on, so if you'll excuse me."

He laughed. I smiled, pleased at feeling the ticklish vibrations his chuckles brought on my body.

"Ne, go to sleep already, will you? I have beauty sleep to catch up to"

That reminded me of something. "Len?"

"Hmm?"

I removed my face from his warm neck and backed away a little, to make eye contact. "What were you dreaming about me giving you some rabbit?"

At first he only blinked, but suddenly his eyes widened, as if remembering the whole dream altogether. He let out a lone chuckle, grabbed the back of my neck and put my face back at his neck.

"If I told you, you'd never let me live it down."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Weirdo."

"Yours truly"

My smile widened.

This was why I came to Len in times of necessity; when talking with him, all thunder was left forgotten.

* * *

Whew. For anyone that wants to listen, this really funny thing happened t=with this little oneshot here, you see, I wrote it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago (before I'd even _thought_ about opening an account on FF). It used to be COMPLETELY different; it was the same until Len gave her a hug in the flashback, there she'd supposedly noticed she had a crush on him. The rest was the same but with that nervousness of being discovered and how he's her brother and stuff. From _"Because I like how you never gave the option of us spending the night apart." _I rewrote it completely; it used to be more romance, awkward tension and all.

But from a... gloomier, let's call it, deeper, feelings-centered fic (which, by the way, had its mood set on **Insanity Girl by Rin** Kagamine- look it up if you haven't heard it, it's AWESOME) was born this, my first public attempt at comedy. I always include moments of comical relief and jokes in my stories (if not they'd be plain-out boring), but I don't usually write comedy so often or a comedy per se, thought I'd love to someday. Guess this was a start to this wish xD.

Oh, the reason I practically rewrote most of this was because, remember how I'd said I'd written it ages ago?, well, back then I was only beggining to become a RinxLen (and Vocaloid, really) fan, so their personalities still weren't too clear for me and the way I wrote them was so corny and lovey-dovey and so... so NOT Rin and Len. So, yeah, I _had_ to rewrite xD.

Welp, I've talked enough. My apologies, onlymecapde, for practically eliminating romance from the fic, but I hope you laughed at least thrice ;D.

BTW, if you liked this, you should thank her, because if she hadn't pestered me to finish it it would have long ago been forgotten- maybe even erased.

See you soon! And I hope you enjoyed, hope this story helped ease your boredom xDD.

**PS: If I wrote a comedy, would you read it? What pairing would you want it to be? Have any ideas or fun facts/experiences you'd like me to add?**


End file.
